The Race to Mars
The Race to Mars was a great race between the RDA and PASA to reach the planet Mars first. Prologue It wasn't hard for Swiss Ninja not to remember the time Explorer went to the moon. It made him very jealous that he did so before himself did (as usual), but he had such a low self esteem lately ever since the last current war ended. Today was the worst of those days because he had discovered a Book in his library about the Moon Mission that Maddieworld bought. Swiss:"AAAHHH! How disgraceful! This book is a shame to Snowzerland! It demotes me to a lower rank below Antarctica!" Swiss Ninja tossed the book into the fireplace. Austin:"Well, then we must go to Mars instead! It's a Planet!" Swiss:"Yeah...you're right. The RDA has been doing some Space Projects. We must start this mission as soon as possible, before those USA Scum!" Austin:"Alright. I think we will have to prepare the Rocket's design first, though." Rex came into the room. Rex:"Ah. A Rocket won't do. We should step up from a silly rocket to something more Science-Fiction like, only realistic." Austin:"You mean like a Spaceship that has Guns and a Hyperdrive?" Rex:"Yeah. Except..." Austin:"A tiny spaceship the size of a Car can't make it to Mars on time." Rex:"That's why we should make a HUMONGOUS Star Cruiser that includes a hangar, gun turrets, food storage, plenty of fuel, and a hyper drive." Austin:"Ok. We can make it to Mars with that, but how are we going to land on there and then return home with that ship?" Rex:"I'm thinking that we should just take the 'capital' ship right in view or mars, and take a smaller Carrier ship to Mars and back to the Capital Ship." Austin:"Ok. The Capital ship should also have other space ships as a Military Defence Purpose, just in case." Swiss:"There are no aliens in space, though. So there's nothing to worry about!" Austin:"It's not extraterresrials that I'm worried about. It's Competition." Swiss:"Oh. So get to it! We will contruct the collosal Capital Ship on Pen Chi Island with the help of the RDA. I will provide War Bots as our main army supply since they don't need to breath Oxygen." Austin:"Yeah. I also have plans for making the Smaller Carrier Ship just for Java Ghent." Austin and Rex went to the drawing board and began their designs. --- The Two came back to SN a couple hours later. Austin:"Behold, the Capital Ship of Snowzerland!" It Includes a Hangar, Lazer Blaster Turrets (Since Fruit couldn't be used in space), Warp speed, The War Bot Quarters, and our own personal bedrooms too. Swiss:"Very Impressive! I loved that you made a 3-D image of it!" Austin:"Yeah. It took most of the day. The Carrier was easier to do....since it was smaller. I only had time to make a blueprint. I hope Java Ghent will be happy with it. Since he is the one who will pilot it." Rex: "You made the blueprint?" Austin:"Well, those RDA scientests helped. A lot." Rex: "AAAAAAAAAND?" Austin:"Hey, I came up with the idea, and I did the basic drawing stuff." Rex: "I helped too, you know! You didn't know where the blasters should have been located. And you didn't know about the engines, and...well, yeah. Here's Java's ship." He unfolded the blueprints. Swiss:"Yes. I hope it can still fit into the Capital Ship's Hangar!" Austin:"Oh, It will." Swiss:"Take those in to the RDA Headquarters and Start Building those Ships!" Chapter 1:Tensions Rise The News of the plans to go to Mars couldn't stay a secret for very long since SN's Ego went off to brag about it to the News Reporters as soon as the RDA Approved it. The Hochstadt Gang was the first ones to hear about this from their Headquarters in Frostize. The Most Nerveous of them all was Brendan Stars, the President of PASA. Stars:"Oh no! This is the End for PASA!" Fisch:"WHAT? That's not true!" Stars:"Of Course it is! Look at their designs! It's so High Tech! PASA has never made anything this big!" Fisch:"Yeah. And?" Stars:"We can't compete with them with the rockets and probes we have! They even have an army going with them!" Fisch:"Well, that's why we must create something that's just as good as theirs!" Fuut Ga:"We will have to make a Capital Ship to take us to Mars and a Carrier Ship to land on Mars." Sancho:"Hey, I think I have a good Carrier Ship Design!" Jock:"Ooh! Can we See?" Sancho:"Sure. I made these plans back in the days before I founded Polaris." Sancho took the plans out of his pocket. Sancho:"I made this for fun, since I had nothing to do that day." Piper:"That Looks like the perfect Carrier Ship! Can I drive it???" Sancho:"I don't see why I can't make the controls compatible for Puffles." Fisch:"Ok, then. Piper will be the Pilot for the Ship, Jock will be the Admiral who will command the operation from the Capital Ship......" Vickers:"Can I co-Pilot?" Fisch:"Ok." Then out of nowhere Explorer and Akbaboy fell into the room from the rooftop. Akbaboy: That's why pranking me causes big accidents. Explorer: Meh . . . who cares? Akbaboy: I do. Explorer: I don't. They soon got into a skirmish. Fisch:"Hello, Akbaboy and Explorer. Care for a quick sitting?" Akbaboy:"Don't Mind if I do." Explorer:"I know this is about PASA and Swiss Ninja. I am in." Fisch:"Good. Now, Leonardo, can you assign all of the Hochstadt Gang's Positions for the Mission for me please?" Leonardo:"Got it, chief!" Explorer:"Aren't you Swiss Ninja's pet Puffle?" Leonardo:"I used to. I ran away from him since he was a bad owner." Leonardo began to draw the table and soon finished: Akbaboy: Let me just add one thing to the blueprints Piper: You'll mess it up! Akbaboy: Of course not! I'm great at this stuff! He scribbled something in. Jock looked at the blueprints and saw that he scribbled in at least 5 extra engine looking things. Akbaboy: I can add in at least 5 extra turbos to make it feel like we're getting to Mars in the speed of light. While those two where doing that, Leonardo, Piper, and Jock went off to make the Capital Ship Design. Fisch:"Our Command Central will be here at HQ in the Operation Room." An Hour later, Leonardo, Piper, and Jock where finished with the plans for the Capital Ship. Fisch:"Perfect. Now all we need to do is to build it." ---- Ten days later, the Hochstadt Gang had permission to build the ship outside South Pole City. Akbaboy:"How are we going to build this before the Snoss do? They're already half way done! We don't even have a Construction Crew!!!!!!!" Fisch:"Quite the Contrere! I hired the best builders Antarctica could ever want." Jock:"Do your Stuff, Midas and Herb!" The Two Boys got to work immediately. Piper:"I'd like to see SN try to beat us now!" ---- Little did they know it, but there was a Snoss Spy who overheard the whole thing. He contacted Ausitn Immediately. Austin:"Swiss! The Gang Hired Midas and Herb to build their capital and carrier ships! We need to send in more Troops and Builders to fix it!" To be Continued! Category:Space Category:Missions Category:Quests